Seto Kaiba x Reader Lemon
by Shiningstarflower
Summary: Lemon for Battle City: Seto Kaiba x Reader


"Seto!" you pout, "I don't like this movie!"

"Well," he says, sitting on the remote, "I do, so we are going to watch it."

You sigh.

The two of you were in the living room, sitting on his black leather couch watching a boring dueling documentary. You did not at all want to watch this awful and boring thing.

"Seto, "you whine, "Please change the channel?"

"No, it's almost over," he says, eyes glued to the screen.

"But it just started!"

"Yes, but it's so good it'll end quick."

"Wait, you've seen this before?"

"Yeah," he says, turning his head towards you but keeping his eyes glued, "Like four or five times."

"Seto," you groan, "How about we turn off the tv?"

"And do what?" he asks, "There's nothing else to do."

"Why don't we see if Mokuba wants to play a board game with us?"

"He's sleeping over at Yugi's."

You cross your arms, very unhappy with your boyfriends attitude. You smirk, suddenly getting a very devious idea. Mokuba wasn't home? and you and Seto had been in this relationship for a while... Maybe it was time to take it to the next level? Or at least... make him think that! Your smirk grows wider, you couldn't wait to tease him for making you watch this documentary.

You crawl over to him, and swing one of your legs over him, plopping yourself in his lap, "Come on, Seto," you whisper as seductively as you can in his ear, "Let's do something fun."

He smiles, his eyes growing mischievous, "Oh?"

"Yes," you purr. He was falling right into your trap, the poor guy.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks, resting his hands on your back.

"Oh, I just want to have some... _fun,_ " you say, your voice like silk, rolling off your tongue with ease that made chills run down his spine, while, at the same time, rocking your hips slightly against him.

He gasps in surprise, "(f/n)! I'm surprised at you," he says, sounding pleased, "I didn't know you had it in you. Well, I want to have fun too..."

You could feel his excitement underneath you, with his pants tightening. You run your finger along his jaw, and you could see his eyes sparkling in excitement, "Well, that's too bad. Because only I get to have fun." his eyes change to a look of confusion, "By leaving you hanging!" you jump off him and stick your tongue out, "That's for not changing the TV channel!"

"W-wait, what?"

"I'm jumping in the shower! See ya!"

"W-wha?"

You laugh, running to your bedroom to get a fresh set of clothes. He was so flabbergasted, and you felt so proud of yourself for getting him into that state. "Oh, Seto," you sigh shaking your head and laughing, "So gullible."

"Oh, really?"

You gasp, turning around to see your boyfriend standing in the doorway, with one arm leaning against the frame. It was obvious he was trying to act cool and casual, even though he looked flustered and slightly uncomfortable from being turned on.

"Seto! I-"

" Did you think you could get away so easily?" he smirks getting closer.

You blush backing up to the wall, "I was only kidding, Seto!"

"I wasn't, "he says pinning you against the wall. You stared into his sapphire eyes, lust and desire swimming through them. You blushed even harder as he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. It was gentle yet needy at the same time. The way his lips caressed yours and the way he pressed himself against you made you think you weren't getting out of here anytime soon. You weren't going to complain though! You wrap your fingers through his hair and pull him closer, desperate for him. He smirks, obviously pleased with your need for him and he runs his tongue along your bottom lip. You deny him entrance, just to hurt his ego a little and he growls. All of a sudden, you feel his hands run over your back, rubbing it up and down sending chills down your spine and making you involuntarily arch into him. You gasp and he takes that opportunity to press his tongue in. He explores every cavern of your mouth, massaging your tongue with his and making you moan. You rub your thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction. You whine when your actions brought nothing except frustration, "Seto," you whine, tugging at his shirt.

He pulls away for a moment, and you make a sound of protest. Your unhappiness, however, was quickly crushed when you realized he was taking off his shirt. You eyes grow wide as you stared at his chest. He smirks, your amazement stroking his ego perfectly. He leans forward and whispers into your ear, "Your turn."

You nod, and remove your shirt, grabbing the bottom and tugging it over your head. You blush harder when you notice Seto step back to look at you. "Seto," you say, completely red, and using your arms to cover yourself, "Don't stare at me..."

"Why not?" he asks, tilting his head, obviously perplexed, "You're beautiful..."

You blush harder, and hug your body tighter. You see him frown at your discomfort, and soon, you felt yourself pulled into his strong embrace. He buried his face into the crook of your neck and sighed.

"Would you like me to turn off the lights?" he asks.

You nod.

"I hope you know that you are beautiful, and, even though I don't want to turn off the lights so I can admire you, I will if that makes you happy." he steps away from you, and gently flicks the light off, "There. It's kind of more romantic like this anyway." he says, stepping forward and kissing your forehead.

"Thank you," you smile kissing him.

"It's nothing," he smiles, kissing you back, "But, next time I'm not letting you off that easy."

You blush at his mention of 'next time'.

The two of you continue to passionately kiss, and you feel his fingers fumbling with your bra strap. He soon removes it and throws the article into a corner of the room. He gently lays you down on the bed. Removing both your pants and underwear and his pants and underwear.

"Is this your first time?" he asks, gently kissing your jaw.

"Yes," you whisper, "Please be gentle."

"Of course," he whispers back, kissing your chest, then your stomach, and then...

"Seto! Wait!" you say, quickly closing your legs when you realized what he was going to do.

"What is it?" he asks, concern in your eyes, "If you don't want to do this let me know, because I-"

"No! I want to do this! It's just- I'm embarrassed." you say, relaxing your legs and blushing madly.

"Of what?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Relax," he whispers, gently pushing your legs open and lowering his face, "I'll take care of you."

You gasp when you feel his tongue flick the tip of your button. You tangle your fingers in his hair, and buck your hips lightly. He continues to lick, and swirl his tongue around your bundle of nerves, making you moan his name repeatedly. "Seto... Ungh... Nn... Don't... Stop..." you gasp in between pants. You squirm underneath him, the feeling of bliss making you not think clearly. You gasp even louder when you feel his tongue lick your opening. "Oh... Seto!"  
"Does it feel good?" he asks, leaning back and licking his lips. You blush, following his tongues movement against his lips with your eyes.

"Don't-don't ask that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's dirty!"

"Really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, and sliding a finger over your womanhood.

"Nn... Yes!"

"But then I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not."

"You are!" you moan when he gently pushes one finger inside of you.

"Good," he smirks, gently pumping the finger in and out, "Tell me what you want because I want to make this special..."

"You!" you pant boldly, "I want you! Please! Seto! Hurry!"

He laughs, "Shh. Relax, we have all night. Besides, I can't rush this. I want to make sure you're ready so it doesn't hurt."

You buck your hips into his hand, "I'm ready! Seto, please!"

You groan in pleasure when you feel him push another finger in. He began to repeatedly slightly curl his fingers, the tips grazing your cavern, making you moan loudly, "Nn... More!"

He smirks, "I'm surprised! You're very vocal with this!"

"Nn... Seto! Don't... tease me-ah!" you gasp when his fingers began to make small scissoring motions.

"Sorry," he murmurs, kissing up and down your jaw, "I just want to make sure you're stretched and ready..."

"I'm ready! Please put it in!" you moan, chest rising up and down quickly.

"Okay," he laughs, "Hang on." he climbs off of you and goes into his bedside drawer, "I've been waiting for this moment for a while," he admits, laughing at himself, "Oh, and this is my first time too."

You smile at him as he pulls his condom on.

"Alright, one more thing..." he murmurs, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer. He puts a small amount on his hands, rubs it together and then rubs it all over his member," Are you ready?"

"Yes," you murmur, "Please be gentle..."

"You know I would never hurt you," he says, rubbing some of the excess lube onto your womanhood. He plants many light kisses along your jawline as he positions himself. You wrap your arms around him and squeeze your eyes tight. "Relax, "he murmurs, "It'll be okay..." you nod, and relax your tense muscles. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

He gently kisses you deeply as he slowly pushes in.

You gasp at the pressure and strange stretching feeling you felt.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he mutters, not moving at all, "Did it hurt?"

"No..." you say.

"Good," he sighs with relief, "I'm going to move, I don't think I can stop myself." he groans gently pushing all the way in. "Shit..." he mutters, pulling out, "You're so... tight," he pushes his long member back in. He continues to slowly pump occasionally mumbling curse words.

"Nn... Seto! Oh, it feels... so good!" you whine, bucking your hips against him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he grunts. You do as he says, and groan his name. The new angle causing him to go deeper.

"Seto! Please! Go faster!"

"Shit, (f/n)!" he moans, thrusting faster, "You're so... tight!"

"Mmmmm..." you squeal, closing your eyes at the pleasure.

"No, (f/n)," he groans, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head, "Look at me. I want to see your eyes."

You do as he commands, staring into his deep eyes, glazed with lust and pleasure. His brown hair sticking to his forehead slightly from his sweat.

"Ah! " you yell, "Seto! Nnn! It... feels so good..." you close your eyes again, "Please... Let my hands go... I want to touch you!"

He does as you said and you immediately latch your arms onto him, moaning into your ear. "God, I love you so much, (f/n)." he grunts, thrusting at a new angle.

You scream, seeing white dots, "Seto! Right there!"

He begins to focus on thrusting in that one spot, loving the reactions he was getting from you.

"Seto! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

You scream his name loudly when you feel all of the built up tension released, white fireworks flashing through your vision.

"Ah!" Seto grunts when he feels you tighten around him, but he continues thrusting, not at his end yet.

You moan loudly, holding on to him tightly, his thrusting too much due to your new sensitivity. "Mm! Seto!" you squeal, "Ah!"

He begins to kiss your neck, his hands feeling up and down your sides while he continues to deeply thrust. You scream, the feelings he was giving you overwhelming your senses. He pumps faster, your screams pushing him the right way.

"Seto! It-it's coming again! I'm cumming again!"

"Hold it! I'm... almost there! Cum with me!"

"I can't! Seto! Hurry!"

He thrusts faster, desperate to end with you, "(F/n)! Ah, shit!" he shouts, while you scream his name, both of you cumming at the same time. He collapses on top of you, his arms catching him just enough to not crush you.  
"You were," he pants, sweat covering his body, "Amazing."

"Thank you," you murmur, eyes starting to close from your exhaustion, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"I love you so much..." he mutters, wrapping his arms around you tightly, "Sleep well."

"I love you too..." you mumble out, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
